The Perfect Fit
by goth.Wolf9
Summary: What can I say, Amu and Ikuto are just the perfect fit...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, this is Didi. This is the first time I'm writing a Shugo Chara fanfiction. To give you reader's a heads up; I am not going to be having Ran, Su, and Dia in this fic. I am doing this because I love Miki the most out of all of Amu's charas and it fits the plot of my story better. Another note, the chara's will be, as you can say, mini consciences. Anyways, here is my newest story:_

The Perfect Fit

Amu skateboarded down the path clad in black converse, black skinny jeans with a few holes here and there, a black spaghetti-strap shirt underneath a red and black polka dot tank top, a black hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to her elbows, a black beanie over her back length pink hair, a black chocker with a silver treble clef in the middle, to finish her outfit black and red bracelets littered her wrists. In her ears were black ear buds playing, _Fucking Die _by Skrillex. Her chara, Miki, sat on her shoulder watching the scenery. Miki was in her usual clothing, black combat boots, blue stripped leggings, navy blue shorts, a sky blue button down blouse with puffy sleeves, a black sleeveless vest, sky blue beanie with the treble clef on the left front side, and her blue messenger bag filled with her art supplies.

Amu popped her board up and walked through the park looking for her little sister, Ami, who just got out of school. Amu scanned her eyes around the park and spotted her little sister talking to her best friend, Lulu. She made her way over to Ami and Lulu.

"C'mon Ami, it's time to get going." Amu said as she walked up.

"Okay, but Amu, do you think I could spend the night at Lulu's?" Ami asked as she tried to guilt Amu into saying yes with her puppy eyes.

Amu instead looked at Lulu and asked, "Does your mother mind Lulu?"

"No, not at all." Lulu replied as she looked back at her mom waiting by the wooden bench.

"I guess you can go Ami, but be good." Amu said as she ruffled both Ami and Lulu's hair, then kissed Ami's forehead.

Ami giggled, and then ran with Lulu towards her mom. Just before they got in the mini-van Ami looked back and waved at Amu. Amu just smiled and started walking back the way she came, but she didn't make it two steps before someone tackled her to the ground.

"Watch where you are going asshole!" Amu yelled as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Is that any way to treat your half-brother, Amu?" A deep, male voice asked.

Amu looked up at hearing that voice so fast; she had to blink a couple of times to clear her vision.

"Kukai!" Amu yelled as she hugged Kukai.

Kukai Souma, Amu's half-brother, was a ginger with, maybe, two or three freckles on the bridge of his nose. He was about four inches taller than Amu and was wearing black vans, black cargo pants, a green and black striped hoodie with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his Blood On The Dance floor T-shirt showing from under his hoodie, and random rings and bracelets littering his fingers and wrists. Daichi, Kukai's chara, was wearing a yellow Nike T-shirt, white Nike basketball shorts, a white sweatband in his spiky green hair, and white Nike sport shoes.

"How you doing, short stuff?" Kukai asked as he hugged Amu back.

"I'm doing well. I was just going to head home. You want to come?" Amu asked as she picked up her board.

"And what would you suggest we do?" Kukai asked as he and Amu walked side by side.

"X-Box?" Amu asked as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You're on!" Kukai yelled as he started running towards Amu's house.

"Cheater! You know you're faster than me." Amu yelled as she jumped onto her skateboard and skated after Kukai.

When Kukai ran into Amu's room, he wasn't expecting a teenager sleeping on her bed.

"Amu!" Kukai yelled getting into a fighting stance.

"What?" Amu asked as she walked into her room with snacks totally ignoring the teenager sleeping on her bed.

"There's a teenager sleeping on your bed and you're not evening freaking about it. You're acting like its normal!" Kukai yelled as he pointed between the sleeping teenager and Amu multiple times during his speech.

"That is because it is normal. Now, shut it." The teenager murmured as he snuggled into Amu's pillow.

"Ikuto, get up already." Amu said walking over to the teenager.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Amu's best friend, is a blue hair and eyed seventeen year old. He was two inches taller than Kukai and was wearing black Jordans, black jeans that were hanging a little low on the hips, a white T-shirt under a grey hoodie with the zipper zipped half way up, and his signature cross necklace. Yoru, Ikuto's chara, was a unique chara. Instead of hands and feet, Yoru had blue paws. He was wearing black cargo shorts, a black T-shirt that he cut the sleeves off of, and a cross necklace that matched Ikuto's.

"I don't want to." Ikuto moaned as he grabbed Amu around the waist and pulled her onto the bed, so she was sitting on the bed with his head in her lap.

"Ikuto, get up. Kukai and I were going to play on the X-Box." Amu whined as she stroked Ikuto's fur like hair.

"Amu, who is this guy?" Kukai asked as he sat down on one of Amu's beanbags.

"I could ask you the same question." Ikuto whispered as he snuggled into Amu's thigh.

"Ikuto is Amu-Chan's best friend, so stop being all high and mighty, Kukai." Miki muttered as she sat on Amu's shoulder drawing Yoru posing on Amu's bed.

"Aww, I'm Amu's best friend? That's so sweet." Ikuto said as he sat up and stretched.

"Shut up." Amu said standing up and grabbing a brown paper bag.

"Taiyaki!" Yoru screamed as he tried to snatch the bag from Amu.

"Yoru, stop. I'll give you some, but only if you calm down." Amu said as she sat down next to Ikuto.

"Here." Amu said as she gave both Ikuto and Yoru a taiyaki.

"Do you want any?" Amu asked as she looked at Kukai.

"Nah, I'm good." Kukai said as he got up to look at Amu's video games collection.

"Amu-nya, who is he?" Yoru asked as he nodded to Kukai.

"Kukai is my half-brother. I haven't seen him in maybe, two, three years." Amu said as she pulled Ikuto into a sitting position just to lean her head on his shoulder.

"Why haven't I heard about him?" Yoru asked as he played with his tail.

"Cause you aren't important to Amu like I am Yoru." Ikuto said as he poked Amu.

"Amu, can you play The Walking Dead?" Kukai asked holding up the game.

_Okay, so with my story Wolves, I have got a Beta and were redoing it. I wanted to try out this story. It has no plot really, I just like Shugo Chara._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys. I want to apologize for not updating in a while. Life had just been a little rough at the moment. Anyway, on with the story~_

The Perfect Fit

"Amu, can you even play The Walking Dead?" Kukai asked holding up the game.

"Not without flinching." Ikuto whispered as Amu smacked his shoulder.

"I hate you both." Amu whined as she fell back onto her bed.

"No, you don't." Both Ikuto and Kukai said at the same time.

"Amu, can you make your hot chocolate?" Miki asked as she floated in front of Amu's face.

"Sure, why not? Do you guys want some?" Amu asked as she stood up from her bed.

"Yes." Ikuto, Yoru and Kukai answered at the same time.

"Okay, then I'll be right back with four hot chocolates." Amu said to herself as she left her room.

"So, if you are Amu's best friend, do you know everything about her?" Kukai asked as he stared at Ikuto.

"Yeah, are you going to interrogate me now?" Ikuto asked as he moved Amu's pillow against the headboard of her bed to sit against it comfortably.

"Did you know I was her half-brother?" Kukai asked as he looked down at his hands.

"Yes, I did. Tsumugu was with your mother first. He met Midori and fell in love. He left your mother, but he didn't know she was pregnant with you at the time. A year later Tsumugu and Midori had Amu. Hence you being seventeen and her being sixteen. Ami was born six years after Amu. Midori died giving birth to Ami and Tsumugu was so heartbroken that he took out his entire life savings left it to Amu, and then killed himself. That is where I come in. Amu and Ami were put into foster care. My mother always wanted more kids, but couldn't have them, so she adopted Amu and Ami. I liked Amu from day one, so I always stuck around her, but I acted like I didn't care so she wouldn't get hurt." Ikuto said as he looked Kukai in the eye.

"How would she get hurt?" Kukai asked as he looked up at Ikuto.

"Utau, Ikuto's sister, had a brother complex, so she would make sure that anyone that got near Ikuto was removed. Plus, Ikuto's step-father didn't really like Ikuto, so he did whatever he could to make him miserable. Ikuto acted like he hated me so Utau and his step-father wouldn't harm me or Ami in any way." Amu answered as she walked into the room with hot chocolate. She put the tray down and handed out the drinks.

"So, are you guys dating, then?" Kukai asked as he took a sip of Amu's hot chocolate and moaned. It was that good.

"I don't know." Amu said as she sat on her bed beside Ikuto.

"What do you mean?" Kukai asked.

"They both like each other, but Ikuto hasn't actually asked Amu to be his girlfriend." Miki said as she sipped her hot chocolate. Everyone in the room looked at Ikuto expectantly.

"What?" Ikuto asked as he looked up from sipping his hot chocolate. Everyone in the room except from Ikuto started laughing. Ikuto didn't notice but the whipped cream from the hot chocolate was on his top lip and looked like a white mustache. Amu was laughing so hard she fell off the bed. Yoru flew up to his master and swiped some whipped cream from his lip and put it on his own top lip.

"I am Ikuto-nya, hear me roar!" Yoru said before laughing. Ikuto, who was blushing a little, licked the whipped cream from his lips and stared at Amu who was still laughing on the floor. He grabbed her around the waist and started tickling her.

"You think that's funny, Amu? Huh?" Ikuto said as he continued to tickle her.

"Yes, I do." Amu could barely say between her laughing and trying to squirm away from Ikuto. Ikuto and Amu were too busy having their tickling battle to notice Kukai, Daichi, Yoru and Miki left the room.

"Do you give up, now?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"Never!" Amu shouted as she finally got free of Ikuto's grasp.

"Ha! Hey, where did everyone go?" Amu asked, turning around to look at Ikuto.

"Amu." Ikuto called to get her attention. Ikuto stood up and walked towards Amu.

"Hmm." Amu turned around towards Ikuto. She was surprised when his lips met hers. She was surprised at first, but didn't react; she just closed her eyes and let Ikuto take over. It wasn't a rough, aggressive kiss, but passionate and sweet. Ikuto stepped away but only so much that their lips parted. He looked into Amu's eyes with his forehead on her own.

"Amu, will you be my girlfriend?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course, I will." Amu smiled as she gave Ikuto a peck on the lips. She turned and started walking towards the door; before she got there she looked back at Ikuto and said, "Are you coming? We have guest to entertain."

Ikuto walked up to Amu, took her hand and responded, "As long as I'm next to you, I'll do anything."

_Thanks for reading. Please leave reviews!_


End file.
